


Bare Necessities Alternate Scene

by Reyxa



Series: Bare Necessities Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonus Scene/Alternate Scene, Cuddles, F/M, I guess you could read this alone???, Kwami Banter, You're Welcome, a lot of it is in the actual chapter too, but kwamis, didn't want to add it to the actual story, post-reveal, so here it is!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Plagg, we shouldn’t.” Tikki piped up nervously as they fazed through Marinette’s door.</p><p>“It’s fine they’re probably asleep.” Plagg waved her off, already floating towards the sleeping couple.</p><p>“Plagg, you and I both know what they did last night.” She said flatly.</p><p>“So?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Necessities Alternate Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to add this to the actual story because I liked the ending I had and I didn't want to ruin it with this but here it is!! Unbeta-ed so it might be horrible but I wanted to post it!!!
> 
> If you haven't read the story yet, you can read it [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5791540/chapters/13348330) Definitely read that before you read this!!
> 
> Again, thank you so much I really wasn't expect my first ML fic to blow up like it did thank you for the comments and kudos and bookmarks and love 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Plagg, we shouldn’t.” Tikki piped up nervously as they fazed through Marinette’s door.

“It’s fine they’re probably asleep.” Plagg waved her off, already floating towards the sleeping couple.

“Plagg, you and I both know what they did last night.” She said flatly.

“So?”

“So they’re _unclothed.”_

“We’re unclothed. Besides, we’ve seen them naked before.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Plagg, let them have their moment, look at them, they’re so cute.” Tikki sighed dreamily.

“I did let them have their moment and I didn’t sleep because of their moment. I’m used to high-quality luxury pillows now, Tikki. I can’t sleep in a _bag._ ” He continued his trek towards the couple.

“Plagg!” she hissed as he buried himself in Adrien’s hair.

He sighed happily. “Heaven.”

“He’s gonna wake up!”

“If you keep yelling then of course he’s gonna wake up.” Plagg rolled his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible.”

~

Marinette’s face was comfortably smushed into her soft pillow when her alarm began its screaming in her ears. She groaned groggily, arm flailing until it found purchase on the little button. Unfortunately, her flailing had some casualties.

Adrien groaned as she lied horizontally across his body to reach the alarm. She shifted, pressing her face into his shoulder as his arms came around her.

“Good morning, Princess~” Adrien whispered, his voice heavy with sleep. She could feel his hand rising to bury in her hair.

“It’s not morning.” She mumbled. “It’s sleep time.”

“It can be both.” His laugh was quiet rumblings that she could feel more than hear.

“Shh shh.” Marinette pressed her lips to his shoulder. “Sleep.” she mumbled.

Adrien adjusted the covers so they lied as a warm mass of sheets that just barely left her eyes peaking out.

With his steady breath lulling her, she felt herself drift off again.

~

Adrien was an idiot. A real, actual idiot.

Because a thousand months ago, he had compared Marinette to the stars. _She was a star, barely visible but beautiful to look at._ And he had called his Lady the moon. _She was something dreamers pointed out to others with awe in their eyes._

_Marinette and Ladybug just couldn’t be put together in Adrien’s mind. They were too different but at the same time perfectly alike._

But, oh, he couldn’t be more wrong.

Marinette was Ladybug. His Princess was his Lady. And together, she was the whole night sky. The whole night sky that was as dark as her hair with stars and galaxies and planets as bright as her eyes. She was the whole universe, _his_ whole universe.

Adrien used to think that maybe he could be the sun. He was the sun to his Lady’s moon. But the reality was that he was just a human who was absolutely enchanted with the night sky. He was just a person who stared up at the stars from rooftops and wished more than anything that he could be up there, with the night sky and all her undiscovered galaxies.

He sighed, knowing that if he voiced any of his musings to Marinette, she would probably laugh. Laugh and kiss him with cheeks dusted in the color of roses.

Adrien looked at her now, a sigh leaving his lips as she slept contentedly draped over him. He slid his hands from her hair, lightly brushing her shoulder and down her arm, to lace his fingers in hers.

She shifted, her sleepy blue eyes gazing up at him.

“What happened to sleep?” Adrien blushed under her gaze, a smile tugging at his lips.

She shook her head, shifting from his body to laying on her side, curled against him.

He turned, sliding his arms around her waist as her hands held his jaw. Marinette kissed him lightly, neither of them minding the stale morning breath between them.

“I love you, Adrien.” she sighed, the words turning his insides to mush as always.

Adrien peppered kisses over her face, her smile was lazy but impossibly bright for almost 7 in the morning. “I love you, Ladybug.” he murmured.

“I love you, Chat Noir.” she touched her forehead to his, her breath washing over him pleasantly.

“I love you, Marinette.”

“Blech.” Was that… Plagg’s voice?

“Shut up!” A different voice.

“Tikki?” Marinette lifted her head from her pillow, searching around for the kwami.

“Plagg?” Adrien groaned internally.

The black kwami emerged from his hair, yawning leisurely. “Now that you two are done being gross, can we go back to sleep? Or at least get me cheese.”

“Plagg, don’t you have an ounce of sentiment?” Tikki emerged from between the pillows, scolding Plagg.

“Nope!” Plagg said gleefully.

Marinette smiled, taking the cat kwami into her hands and curling up with him. “Such a cutie.”

Plagg smirked, finding a home in Marinette’s hair.

“Tikki and I hate you both.” Adrien crossed his arms over his chest as Tikki rested on his shoulder.

“Sure, sure.” Marinette stuck her tongue out at him.

He kissed her to the lovely sound of Plagg’s loud protests.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I didn't want to leave Tikki and Plagg out of the fun so here it is!!!
> 
> Also if you've read the chapter, you'll notice that a lot of this is part of the actual story, I just didn't bother changing it up.
> 
> Also if you could give my tumblr a follow that would be great! You can see my next projects and listen to me cry about them I also recently accidentally deleted my blog (like an idiot) so I lost pretty much everything so it would be great if you could help me out
> 
> Tumblr: http://reyxa.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
